


confidante

by falsegljtter



Series: My Son Gets Shipped With Everyone™ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At training camp, the players can learn how to hone their skills and gain valuable advice from other teams. It's a rewarding time that allows everyone to help reach their full potential.</p><p>It's also a perfect time to meet your soulmate, especially at breakfast when you both have dicks on your faces.</p><p>aka</p><p>The soulmate au where everything that appears on your skin also appears on your soulmate's skin. Including the crude drawings your teammate drew on you with Sharpie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confidante

**Author's Note:**

> imma be real here i only wrote this because kuroaka has like thirty fanfics. why arent they more popular pls help me. this is the first in a series of akaashi rare pairs (bc akaashi is my fav) so enjoy. tell me if i made a mistake or smth and enjoy!  
> ps- i got the title from thesaurus bc i typed in the word soulmate and it was the synonym that sounded the cutest

Keiji Akaashi was many things. He was at the top of his class, vice-captain of his school’s volleyball team, a skilled analytical mastermind, and a pianist. One thing that Akaashi was not was a morning person, so when the training camp designated that breakfast began before dawn he was an extremely unhappy camper. Especially on the second day of training camp. The rest of his team, including his hyperactive captain, were already bustling around the room. 

“Akaashi wake up! Breakfast starts in five minutes,” Bokuto called while poking Akaashi’s side.

“I’m up,” Akaashi responded, but it was muffled by his pillow. Finally he harnessed the strength to pull his head up from the warm material.

“Come on guys I thought we agreed to write on Bokuto’s face! And that it was gonna happen tomorrow,” Konoha sighed after he got a look at Akaashi’s face. The rest of the team vehemently denied the accusation.

“What do you mean write on someone’s face?” Akaashi hissed. Normally he could control his moods, but the morning was different. 

“Well,” Konoha trailed off before putting his phone camera on front mode and handing it to Akaashi. The poor vice-captain nearly destroyed the phone in his clenched fist. Coating his face were words, odd drawings, and of course: penises.

“Who. Wrote. On. My. Face?” Akaashi barked. The rest of the team worked themselves into a panic, not used to Akaashi being so angry.

“Hey now I’m sure none of them wrote on your face,” Bokuto cut in, trying to save his team from the grueling exercises that Akaashi would assign if no one spoke.

“None of you did it? If I find out you’re lying then we will be doing every punishment or exercise assigned for the losing team. Double if we lose and you guys have been lying,” Akaashi threatened.

“I promise none of us did it!” Bokuto exclaimed, the rest f the team agreeing wholeheartedly.

“Very well. I think I know what happened. Now let’s go get breakfast,” Akaashi said. The team headed out to the cafeteria, happy that things seemed to be patched up, but still giving Akaashi his space. He didn’t care, for it gave him time to think about how this could’ve happened. Like everyone else on the team, Akaashi had some type of soulmate mark. 

They were all different in a certain way but Akaashi had heard of this before. Every mark that appeared on your soulmate would appear on you. It wasn’t that far fetched, considering that he’s gotten a few bruises or scratches when he had been sure nothing had happened.

The unusual part was that writing worked the same way. It made sense in hindsight but Akaashi hadn’t thought of it until now. To be fair he had always been busy before then, either with school or sports.

“Do you need me to cover you?” Bokuto asked with a furrowed brow, obviously still worried over if his setter was upset. 

“No I think I'm fine,” Akaashi responded, “besides everyone will be too busy eating to bother.”

Oh how wrong he was. As soon as Fukurodani entered the room, they all garnered attention. Hinata had jumped up to greet Bokuto but stopped short when he saw Akaashi’s face. 

“GWAH!” Hinata exclaimed, stepping back from the marker monstrosity. “Are you okay?”

“Perfect. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to eat,” Akaashi said tightly, because no matter how upset he was, it would be unfair to take it out on the energetic underclassman. He bravely made his way across the cafeteria and right before he entered the line, Nekoma caught sight of him. 

“Oh crap,” Lev muttered to Yaku. 

“What is it?” Yaku said in return, still feeling satisfied at how they had totally surprised their captain. 

“Look at Akaashi’s face,” Lev replied. 

“So? He looks pissed off and hungry, maybe a little bit tired and oh my god is that the writing we drew on Kuroo this morning? Why would it be on his face too?” Yaku hissed, a tad fearful of Fukurodani’s setter. In all fairness to Yaku, the fear wasn’t misplaced. Akaashi was still able to look beautiful despite the crude drawings on his face and had amazing game sense. It would be ridiculous if others weren’t afraid of him.

“I dunno. Soulmate mark?” Lev shrugged. 

“Shit. We've created the ultimate power couple of revenge,” Yaku groaned before banging his head down on the table. Lev awkwardly tried patting his head before going back to his food.

“What’s with you two? Regretting that you drew on my face so soon? I haven’t even gotten to the punishment,” Kuroo teased as he saw his two teammates in distress. They looked up in fear at their captain and both swallowed thickly. Neither could think of anything to say but at least Yaku kept his eyes on Kuroo. Lev on the either hand was frantically glancing at Kuroo then at the line that Akaashi was exiting from. It was so obvious that even Kuroo turned around. Once he saw Akaashi’s face, his jaw dropped.

“Oh wow. Is that how I look? No wonder you decided to draw on me!” Kuroo guffawed.

“Is he okay?” Lev asked worriedly. 

“Probably,” Yaku shrugged but was also concerned for Kuroo. It seemed like he had finally gone off the deep end.

“Wait how does he have that?” Kuroo’s laughter died abruptly and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Unless…”

“Hello Pain in the Ass Kuroo,” Akaashi greeted as he walked by with breakfast. Bokuto was behind him and looked a little shocked at the nickname. “Nice drawings.”

“Same to you. You know what it means?” Kuroo joked but his eyes were serious. If Akaashi knew then he had to be aware of what this was. The connection between them.

“Of course. Should I start calling you Pain in the Ass Soulmate?” Akaashi asked.

“Call me whatever you’d like. Now would you care to help me take revenge on Nekoma?” Kuroo smirked.

“Always.”


End file.
